


love (leaf) pile

by dianna44



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Victor is Extra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianna44/pseuds/dianna44
Summary: tumblr prompt: Oooh Yuuri showing Victor the glory that is jumping in leaf piles!! c:





	love (leaf) pile

**Author's Note:**

> this is nonsense!! but kind of cute! I hope you enjoy :)

“Victor, come _on_!”

“Yuuriiii,” Victor whines. “My clothes will get stained! And they’re new! _You_ bought them for me!! Why are you trying to ruin the clothes you bought for me?!”

Yuuri sighs and rolls his eyes. “Vitya, it’ll be _fun_. Please?” Yuuri even adds a pout for good measure. 

Victor frowns at him, pointedly looks back down at his shirt, and then meets Yuuri’s gaze once again.

Yuuri sighs. “It’ll be fun~”

Victor pouts in return. “ _Fine_ ,” he says, immediately pulling off his shirt. “But I’m taking off my clothes.”

Yuuri gapes at him and wants so badly to complain, but they aren’t in public and Yuuri… isn’t exactly averse to seeing his husband naked. 

“Keep your underwear on! I don’t want you getting infected with something weird!” is all he says in the end. 

Victor smirks at him, already having pulled off his pants. He rushes closer to Yuuri, wrapping his arm around him. 

He eyes the leaf pile in distrust and immediately pales when a thought comes to him. 

“Yuuriiii, what if there are bugs in there?! I’m not wearing any clothes!”

“You’re the one that took them off! I didn’t tell you to do that!”

“You didn’t tell me _not_ to do it!”

“That doesn’t mean _I’m_ guilty!”

“Yuuri~”

Yuuri reaches for his ridiculous husband’s hand, and Victor immediately shuts up. 

“Are you ready?” Yuuri grins at him. 

Victor smiles back, eyes bright with happiness. Yuuri loves this man. 

They both face the leaf pile and tightening his grip in Victor’s hand, Yuuri shouts, “Jump!” 

And they do. 

Several seconds later, leaves surrounding them and the air, Victor starts laughing. 

“Yuuri, let’s do it again!!!!!” 

Yuuri blushes at him. “Okay, you dork.”

Victor smiles and goes to stand up, but then Yuuri is stopping him. 

“Wait,” he says.

Victor doesn’t seem concerned. “What’s wrong, Yuuri?”

Yuuri stretches out his arm. “There’s a bug on you.”

Silence. Always the calm. Always the calm right before…

“ _Get it off!!!_ ”

the storm. 

“Stop _moving_ and let me get it! Don’t kill it!”

“I don’t want to kill it either!”

“Then stop moving!” 

“Yuuuuriii~” 

**Author's Note:**

> much love xxxx


End file.
